A puzzle game such that a puzzle plane constituted by a plurality of cells is presented as a puzzle question and a user is allowed to input information to at least a part of the cells so as to satisfy a predetermined condition, has been already known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 3-166653